


A Tear and A Smile

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 케이를 제외한 로그 원 멤버들이 스카리프에서 생존에서 돌아왔다는 설정을 바탕으로 하는 Canon Divergence AU입니다.진 중심의 서술로 이뤄진 글입니다.제목은 본문에 인용된 칼릴 지브란의 시 제목이자 시의 일부분에서 따와서 붙였습니다.자세한 것은 노트를 참고해주세요.





	A Tear and A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> 문득 AU용 아이디어들이 떠올라 어찌할까 고민하다 그냥 여러 이유로 그 중에 Canon Divergent AU라 할 수 있는 뭔가를 완성시켜봤습니다. 
> 
> 로그원은 솔직히 지금 엔딩 그대로가 너무 제 취향이라서 사실 딱히 손을 대고 싶지는 않은 마음이 (여전히!) 더 큽니다. 일단 주요 멤버 모두가 주어진 상황에서 각각의 나름의 방식으로 완벽이 아니라면 적어도 완성을 이루는 결말들을 맞았고, 특히나 치루트의 경우엔 너무 완벽한 해피 엔딩(!!)을 맞았기 때문에 뭔가를 더하거나 뺄 마음이 안 든다는 것이 더 정확한 표현일지도 모릅니다.
> 
> 그렇지만 일단 써봤으니 올립니다. 이전 글의 작가 노트를 보신 분들껜 별로 새삼스럽지 않은 패턴이겠지요. 그리고 역시 퇴고도 하지 않았습니다. 일단 놔두고 최소한의 퇴고를 거치는 걸 생각을 안 한 건 아닌데 여러 이유가 있어 일단 올립니다. 큰 오류는 없었으면 좋겠는데 어떨까요!! 천천히 수정하도록 하겠습니다. 늘 이런 자세라 민망합니다. 수치를 아는데 나아지지는 않는군요. 
> 
> 원래 초반 구상에는 스워 시리즈 전체에서의 최애캐인 레아 공주의 비중과 분량이 꽤나 높고 많고, 다른 또 여러가지가 있고 그랬는데 글에서는 그냥 로그원 멤버들에게만 집중하는게 좋을 것 같기도 하고 또 다른 이유도 있어 그냥 다 쳐내고 그랬습니다. 문제는 구상한 내용의 5분의 2 가량을 빼내면서 나머지도 조절을 하고 어쩌고 하다보니 유난히 덜컹거리지 않나 싶은데다, 원래 이런 류 글이 그렇듯 뭔가 몰아칠 때 완성을 했어야 하는데 사정상 오래 붙잡고만 있던 터라...그래도 아주 나쁘지만은 않았으면 합니다. 
> 
> 일단 너무 오랫동안 글을 못 올렸으므로 이걸로 도장찍는 셈 치고 있고요, 그리고 휠스의 수호자들에 나온 내용을 일부분에 살짝 반영하긴 했는데, 제다이의 귀환과 깨어난 포스 사이의 설정은 큰 줄기만 대충 아는 정도라 멋대로 채워 넣었습니다. 그리고 마지막 부분의 상황은 마지막 제다이 트레일러+올해 셀러브레이션 패널에서 나온 이야기 등에서 나온 여러 정황을 제국의 역습의 기억을 바탕으로 종합해서 설정해보았습니다. 소위 말하는 스타워즈 공식 설정이라는 것에 대해서 제 감정이 아주 편한 것만은 아니기도 하고 뭐 그렇습니다마는 그냥 모든 것이 크게 어긋남 없이 말이 되는 정도면 좋겠다고 생각합니다. 스포일러 워닝을 할 정도는 아니라 생각되어 굳이 태그 처리는 하지 않았습니다. 그 외에도 글의 길이에 비해 인용도 지나치게 많은데 이것들을 또 너무 대충 번역을 했더니 그 자체로도 오류가 있을 것 같고요, 뭐 기타 제가 지금 당장 생각 못하는 단점도 분명 있을 것만 같은데, 그래도 재미있게 읽어주셨으면 좋겠습니다. 
> 
> 제목은 본문에 인용된 칼릴 지브란의 시 제목이자 시의 일부분에서 따와서 붙였습니다.  
> 다시 말씀드리지만 중요 캐릭터 죽음이 좀 나옵니다. 일단 대충 에둘러 이야기한다면 한 명 이상의 죽음이 나옵니다.  
> 이런 류를 좋아하시지 않는다면 이대로 나가시는 편이 좋을 것 같습니다. 
> 
> 읽어주시는 분 계시다면 감사합니다. 부디 즐거운(?) 시간 되시길!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

작전이 진행 중인 동안에는 눈치채지 못했다. 정식으로 소개를 주고 받은 이후로 알고 지낸 시간이 결코 짧지 않았는데 그 오랜 시간 동안 단 한 번을 약한 모습을 보인 적이 없던 사람이었다. 그러니 돌이켜보면 갑자기 그 표정이 변했을 때 바로 알았어야 하는 것이다. 작전의 승패가 아직 결정나지 않았는데도 그녀가 갑자기 의지할 곳을 찾듯 천천히 의자에 앉았다는 사실이 암시하는 내용을. 스타킬러 베이스의 파괴 임무의 성공을 알려오는 보고에 모두가 얼싸안고 기뻐하는데도 어울리지 못하던 그 모습 조차, 어떤 상황에도 중심을 잃지 않으려는 리더로서의 당연한 선택으로만 여겼다. 그리하여 뒤늦게서야 — 퍼스트 오더의 스타킬러 베이스의 파괴를 완수하고 무사히 귀환한 이들을 환영하는 인파 속에서 문득 그녀를 찾아 돌아보았을 때, 소녀를 - 레이를 굳게 끌어 안던 그녀의 뒷모습을 보았을 때에 이르러서야, 그 등을 붙든 레이의 손에 담긴 안타까움과 간절함을 뒤늦게 눈치채고 가슴이 덜컥 내려 않았다. 

 

그러나 레아는 강한 사람이었다. 저항군에 몸담은 사람 중 아무 것도 잃지 않은 사람은 거의 없다지만, 레아가 짊어진 책임과 그녀를 얽매는 굴레는 결코 평범한 것이 아니었다. 그렇지만 그녀는 도망가지 않았고, 언제나 자리를 지켰다. 자신의 품에 매달리듯 안겨온 레이를 떠받쳐주듯 안고 위로하던 그녀가 뒤돌아 섰을 때, 고통이 가시기는 커녕 가장 깊고 무거웠을 순간이었을 텐데도 그 얼굴은 아픔을 내색하지 않았다. 이후로도 자신이 통제할 수 있는 한은, 슬픔도 피로도 자신의 안으로 갈무리하여 결코 드러내지 않았다. 모르는 이라면 단순히 감탄하거나 혹은 불필요하게 비난할 자세였지만, 진은 알았다. 레아가 그렇듯 진은 불안한 시대에 태어나 철이 들 무렵부터 제국과의 전쟁에 참여했고, 제국의 몰락 후 일시적으로 평화를 가장했던 시기를 지나 다시금 전쟁의 시대를 살아가게 된 세대에 속했기 때문에. 떠나는 사람들이라고 쉽게 눈을 감을리 없지만, 남겨지는 사람들은 그들이 남기고 간 만큼으로 더욱 많은 걸 짊어질 수 밖에 없는 날들이 계속되었다. 확신은 때로는 흔들렸고, 가끔은 옳음과 그름을 구별하기 조차 어려울 때가 있었다. 그러나 그렇기에 진은 레아를 존경하며, 감히 이해한다 말할 수 있었다. 

 

레아도 — 그리고 진도 어떤 경우에도 부끄럽지 않을 선택을 내려, 그 결과를 감내하며 살아가는 쪽을 택했다. 과거를 짊어진채로, 미래를 위하여 현재 자신이 할 수 있는 몫을 했으며, 후회나 아픔은 있을지언정 거짓은 없는 삶을 살았다. 진은 확신했다, 레아는 자신에게 주어지지 않은 것을 부러워하며 자신이 살아온 삶을 바꾸려고 하진 않을 것이다. 진 자신이 그러하듯.  

 

* * *

 

내 가슴 속 슬픔을 다수가 느끼는 즐거움과

맞바꾸지는 아니하리라. 

그리고 슬픔이 내 몸 모든 구석에서 흘러나오게 하는 눈물을 웃음으로

변하게 하지는 아니하리라. 

 

나, 내 삶이 눈물과 미소로 남는 것을 원하노니. 

 

\- 칼릴 지브란의 “눈물과 미소” 중 일부 

 

 

* * *

 

 

악은 하루 아침에 태어나지 않으며, 대체로 소수의 통찰은 다수의 무지와 무관심을 이길 수 없으니, 이는 포스에 대한 믿음의 역사만큼이나 긴 시간 동안 증명된 사실이다.  

 

언제부터인가 예전 제국 시절의 저항연합 세력에 속했던 인물이나 신 공화국의 주요 인사들이 사건이나 사고에 휘말려 중상을 입거나 사망하는 경우들이 잊을만하면 발생했다. 일련의 사건사고들은 당시 상원위원이었던 레아를 비롯하여 몇몇이 새로운 저항군의 필요성을 거듭 확인하게 된 계기가 되어주었으나, 신 공화국 최후의 날의 전조에 속한다는 사실을 당시에 정확하게 알기는 어려웠다. 의심은 가능했으나 증명은 어려웠다. 물론 저항군의 영웅 중 한 명이자 레아의 참모로써 적극적으로 전방에서 활동하고 있던 진에게 분명 어떤 식으로든 위협이 가해질 수 있다는 예측은 가능했다. 그렇지만 누군가 그런 시도를 하는 상황을 상정했을 때엔 효과 자체가 불분명하였고, 진을 공격할 노력이면 좀 더 시간과 자원을 써서 레아를 공격할 거라 여겼기에 진은 자신의 안위를 걱정하기 보단 오히려 레아의 주변 보안을 강화하는 것에 더욱 신경을 썼었다. 물론 논리가 그렇다고 해서 단념을 할 적은 아니었단 걸 알아야했다. 

 

그리하여 진이 공식행사로 인해 조금 늦게 귀가할 예정이던 어느 저녁, 놓쳐버린 기회와 때늦은 지각 사이로 비극이 찾아왔다. 

 

신 공화국의 탄생과 함께 저항연합이 신 공화국의 정식 군대로 재편되는 과정에서 카시안은 그 경력과 실력을 인정 받아 소령 계급으로 작전사령부 소속이 되었고, 신 공화국에 불어닥치는 군비축소 경향에도 불구하고 단기간 내에 두 번의 진급을 거칠 정도로 그 유능함을 인정 받았었다. 물론 그가 갖춘 능력은 그의 성향이나 가치관과는 별개였기에, 카시안은 38살 생일을 앞둔 상태에서 일말의 망설임도 없이 은퇴를 선택했다. 젊은 나이와 능력이 아깝다는 이유로 대놓고 말리는 사람들이 더 많았지만, 카시안의 파트너인 진은 아낌 없이 그의 선택을 지지했다. 진이 레아의 정치활동을 적극적으로 함께 함으로써 삶의 의미를 찾았다면, 카시안은 은퇴 후의 조용한 삶 속에서 짧게나마 평화를 누렸다. 고요가 이후로도 종종 찾아오는 악몽과 죄책감을 아주 막을 수는 없었지만, 적어도 카시안은 행복했다. 그가 행복했기에, 진도 행복했다. 돌이켜보면, 그 때 이미 우주가 균형을 맞추는 방법을 기억하고 주의를 기울였어야 하는 걸지도 모른다.

 

카시안이 둘이 살던 아파트 현관문 앞에서 괴한의 습격을 당했다는 소식을 전해들었을 때, 진은 적이 자신을 직접적으로 공격하는 대신 심리적으로 공격하는 방식을 택함으로써 그 끈기에 걸맞는 교활함을 증명해보였음을 본능적으로 알 수 있었다. 그러나 깨달음이 카시안을 구할 수는 없었다. 단순 강도라고 보기에는 습격자가 남긴 흔적이 거의 없었으며, 블래스터와 같은 효율적인 무기를 놔두고 굳이 구식 나이프로 공격을 했다. 보안이 철저한 아파트였음에도 사건장면은 커녕 수상한 자를 목격한 목격자도 없고, 보안카메라에도 기록이 남아있지 않았다. 여러 수상한 정황에도 불구하고 수사는 제대로 이뤄지지 않는다는 사실도, 만일 카시안만 무사할 수 있었다면 실은 아무래도 좋았을 것이다 — 그렇지만 결코 치명적이라 할 수 없는 위치와 깊이의 자상 두 개를 치료하기 위해 카시안이 박타 탱크에 들어갔을 때서야, 진은 무력감이 불러오는 깊은 절망을 진정으로 알게 되었다. 박타 탱크 속의 카시안의 몸에서, 세포재생보다 더 빠른 속도로 상처의 부패가 진행되었다. 정밀검사를 행한 후에야, 상처를 악화시키는 정체를 알 수 없는 약물을 썼을 수 있음을 짐작할 수 있다는 잠정적 결론이 나왔지만, 정확히 무엇이 어떤 식으로 이뤄졌는지 바로 확인할 방법이 없다고 전하는 담당의사의 말은 ‘카시안이 죽기 전에 시간을 맞추기는 어렵다’는 사실을 애써 감추는 정도에 불과했다. 진이 할 수 있는 건 카시안이 있는 병실에서 멀리 떨어진 곳으로 도망가지 않도록 자신을 애써 억누르는 것이 고작이었다. 

원망과 저주는 세계를 향하고, 그것은 결국 자신에게 돌아온다 —

그렇지만, 진의 이름을 부르는 목소리에 그녀가 고개를 들었을 때, 마취에서 깨어난 카시안은 차분한 눈빛으로 진을 바라보고 있었다. 거짓된 위로 따위는 건낼 필요도 없는 사람이었음을 새삼 기억하며 진은 그 옆으로 다가가, 침대 위에 걸터앉았다. 이미 모든 것을 파악했다는 듯, 편안해보이기까지 한 표정으로 그는 손을 뻗었고, 침대 위에 걸터앉은 진은 그의 손을 맞잡았다. 아직 힘이 채 돌아오지 않은 손이 너무 가볍게만 느껴졌다.

 

“카시안, 정말로 — ” 

 

카시안은 고개를 가로저어 진의 말을 막았다. 진이 덧붙이려고 했던 말이 무엇인지 이미 알고 있다는 듯, 그가 차분하게 말했다. 

 

“미안해……할 필요……없어……” 

“카시안.” 

“괜찮아……나는……그러니까 당신도……괜찮을 거야……” 

 

그리고 그는 미소를 지었다. 

 

“그렇지?” 

 

확신으로 가득한 그의 얼굴은, 마지막을 태우는 노을의 빛보다 더욱 환했다. 눈물이 고였지만, 그의 앞에서 눈물을 흘릴 수는 없었다. 흘리지 않을 것이었다 — 그리고 카시안은 그런 자신을 알고 있었다. 그래서, 눈물이 가득 고인 눈으로 진이 카시안에게 지어보인 미소는 진심이었다.  

 

둘에게 허락된 시간은 많지 않았다. 그날 밤이 채 지나기도 전에 경련이 시작되었고, 곧바로 근육 경직이 시작되었다. 강력한 진통제도 달래지 못하는 고통을 겪는 카시안의 곁에서 진이 할 수 있는 것이라곤 이야기를 하는 것 뿐이었다. 이야기는 자신들이 함께 꿈꾸며 계획했던 미래에서 — 안도르-어소 가족의 이야기에서 시작되었다. 아이는 셋 정도가 좋겠지만 나를 닮은 아이라면 한 명이라도 손이 많이 갈 것 같아서 역시 안될 것 같아. 그래도 당신이 있을테니 크게 걱정은 안해도 되겠지? 아이가 태어나면 딸이면 이름을 라이라로 짓고, 아들이면 케이로 짓는 건 어떨까? 그리고 아이에게 엄마와 아빠가, 그리고 다른 많은 사람들이 이 우주에 어떻게 희망을 가져왔는지의 이야기를 들려주자. 

 

그렇지만, 고통 속에서 비명조차 제대로 지르지 못하는 카시안의 옆에서, 이야기는 곧 현재로 돌아왔고, 그리고 과거로, 과거로 향해갔다. 그러나 회상은 체념이나 절망과는 거리가 멀었다. 카시안이 고통을 겪는 모습을 지켜보며 함께 닳아 무너져가는 것처럼 느껴진다는 표현이 암시하는 진정한 괴로움을 겪으면서도, 자신이 알고있는, 자신이 기억하는 카시안을 떠올리며 진은 자기 자신을 잃지 않을 수 있었다. 죽음은 끝이 아니었다 — 자신에게는 카시안과 함께 했던 시간과, 그가 남겨준 기억이 있었다. 자신이 사랑했던, 사랑하는 영명하던 순수가 자신의 안에 있었다. 그리하여 둘의 만남과, 그 이후로 이어진 둘의 모험과, 시간과 함께 변한 두 사람의 관계를 더 이상은 그 목소리를 듣지 못하는 귀에 속삭이면서 진은 슬픔에 지치기는 했어도, 결코 무너지는 일 없이 자신을 지켰다. 그렇게 정확히 사흘의 시간이 흘러갔고, 카시안은 스카리프의 노을을 떠올리게 하는 노을빛 속에서 마지막 숨을 내쉬었다. 

 

남은 사람이 떠난 사람에게 해줄 수 있는 것은 많지는 않았다 — 카시안의 장례를 치룬 진은 정확하게 일주일 후의 휴가를 보낸 후 레아의 곁으로 복귀했다. 레아가 한줌도 채 안되는 이들의 지지를 모아 저항군을 재조직해내는 과정에서 진은 최선을 다해 그녀를 도왔다.

빈약한 병력이나마 어느 정도의 체계를 채우는 데 어느 정도의 시간이 흘렀고, 저항군이 조직된 이후로도 해야할 일은 끊임이 없었다. 그렇게 시간은 계속 흘러갔으며, 

 

신 공화국 최후의 날이 찾아왔다. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

당신은 더 이상 나의 노래 앞에 있지 아니하고, 이제는 나의 노래와 하나 되었습니다. 당신은 첫 서광曙光과 함께 나에게 왔고, 나 당신을 마지막 잔양殘陽의 금빛에 잃었습니다. 그 이후로 주욱, 나는 어둠을 지나 당신을 항상 찾아내곤 합니다. 

 

— 라빈드라나트 타고르, <연인의 선물> 42번 시 중 일부.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

베이즈가 죽은 것은 자쿠 전투로부터 1년이 채 지나지 않았을 때의 일이었다. 

 

데스스타로 인해 자신들의 모성을 잃은 건 제다인들도 마찬가지였으나, 알데란의 경우와 비교했을 때 제다는 여러 이유로 소외당할 수 밖에 없는 입장에 있었다. 데스스타의 존재가 상징하는 제국의 폭력과 압제를 널리 알리기에 더 이상 거주가 불가능하게 되었지만 제다와 스카리프는 아직 존재는 하고 있다는 점에서, 행성 자체가 사라진 알데란의 경우만큼의 ‘광고효과’는 가지지 못했다. 게다가 성지로서의 역사와 전통을 자랑했을 뿐 결코 부유한 행성은 아니었던 제다와 애초에 제국의 기지가 있던 행성이었던 스카리프와는 달리, 알데란은 부유했으며, 그 부강함을 바탕으로 은하계의 정치와 경제에 적극적으로 참여하며 주도적으로 목소리를 내던 힘 있는 행성이었다. 베일 오르가나의 뒤를 이어 그들을 통솔할 자격을 얻은 레아 공주는 저항연합의 상징이자 그 자체로 뛰어난 지휘관이자 정치가였고, 그녀의 존재는 모성을 잃은 알데란의 시민들 — 이제는 난민이 된 그들에게 등불과도 같은 역할을 했다. 그리고 레아의 호소에 알데란인들은 보유한 자원을 이용하여 눈에 띄는 대답을 돌려줄 수 있었다. 행성이 사라지던 순간 행성과 운명을 같이하지 않은, 우주에 나와 있던 알데란 출신의 사람들 중에서는 아주 부유하지는 않더라도 어느 정도의 여유자금을 가지고 있던 이들이 많았고, 적어도 일정한 봉급과 안정된 생활을 보장해주는 직업을 갖추고 있는 이들의 비율이 월등히 높았다. 그 결과, 알데란 출신의 자원자들은 거의 대부분이 제법 쓸만한 무기를 갖춘 상태로 저항연합에 찾아왔고, 알데란인들의 참전을 통해 몇 대의 함선과 비행선이 새로 생겼다. 직접 최전선에서 활동하는 경우가 아니어도 알데란 출신들은 협력에 적극적이었다. 반면, 상대적으로 빈약한 자원을 보유하여, 종교적인 절제를 더욱 필요로 할 수 밖에 없었던 제다는 제국의 점령을 거치며 정치와 경제 체계 전반이 무너져버렸고, 제다 시티가 파괴되기 전 제다를 떠났던 이들은 하루하루의 생존을 위해 싸워야 하는 상황에 처한 경우가 대부분이었다. 제다인들의 울분이 알데란인들의 그것에 비교하여 결코 적을리는 없었지만, 현실적으로 그들이 할 수 있는 것 자체가 많지 않았다. 제국에의 저항에 적극적으로 일조하기는 커녕 제다인들은 오히려 저항연합의 도움을 필요로 하는 입장이었다. 제국의 몰락 후 전후 처리를 하면서 저항연합이 찾아낸 선택지이자 일종의 타협안은, 제국과 신 공화국의 최후의 전투지로 제국의 존재에 최후의 사형선고가 내려졌던 장소인 자쿠에 제다인들의 정착지를 마련해주는 것 정도였다. 그나마도 신 공화국의 도덕과 관용의 상징으로 작용할 수 있을 것이란 계산과 함께, 데스스타 계획도 탈취작전에 참가하여 생존해 돌아왔으며, 이후로도 신 공화국이 최후의 승리를 거두는 그 순간까지 저항연합에 헌신한 휠스의 수호자들 — 본인이 수호자라고 말하지는 않았으나 누군가가 둘을 ‘수호자님들’이라고 호칭했을 때 베이즈는 더 이상 치루트’만’이 수호자라고 주장하지는 않았다 — 로서 (베이즈의 불만과 치루트의 냉소에도 불구하고) 제국에 저항하는 제다의 영혼이자 양심으로 저항연합의 선전에 활용된 베이즈와 치루트의 존재가 아니었다면 이뤄지기 힘들었을 것이었다. 

 

스카리프에서 생환한 이후 약 사년의 기간 동안 둘은 저항연합의 작전에서 혁혁한 공을 세웠고, 본부에서도 여유시간을 활용하여 베이즈는 장비수리과를 도와 일했고, 치루트는 병사들을 대상으로 훈련교관 역할을 해주었다. 제국과의 기나긴 전쟁이 끝난 후 연합이 신 공화국 군대로 편입되는 과정에 은퇴를 한 병사들의 수는 많았지만, 눈에 띄는 공로를 지닌 둘이 요청만 했다면, 둘은 신 공화국의 지지 아래 특별한 연금 패키지를 받아 두 사람이 함께 편하고 안락한 — 안전한 삶을 누릴 수도 있었을 것이다. 그렇지만 자신들이 가지는 의미를 알았기 때문에 — 어쩌면 그렇기에, 둘은 오래전부터 기회가 닿을 때마다 예전에 알고 지냈다던 데닉과 카야란 이름의 인물들의 행방을 찾았고, 자쿠 전투 이후 얼마 지나지 않아 결국 그들과 연락을 취할 수 있었다. 데닉과 카야가 아이들과 함께 자쿠 행성에 형성된 정착지에 도착했다는 이야기를 듣자, 베이즈와 치루트는 주저하지 않고 짐을 꾸렸다. 떠나기 전 날 다 함께 모여 저녁식사를 하면서 진과 카시안, 보디에게 작별 인사를 전하는 걸 잊지는 않았으니 다행이라고 농담을 하며 잔뜩 웃고 떠들며 함께 밤을 보냈다. 그렇지만 마침내 찾아온 아침에, 서로에게 이게 마지막은 아니라고 이야기하면서도, 진과 베이즈는 조금 더 오래 서로를 안고 도닥였고, 치루트의 품에 안긴 보디는 훌쩍거리며 울었고, 카시안조차 조금 얼굴이 붉어져서는 제대로 인사를 건내지 못했다. 진은 실은 두 사람을 보내고 싶지 않았다. 자신에게는 소중한 동료였고, 가족이었다. 그렇지만 그렇기 때문에 치루트와 베이즈를 보내줄 수 밖에 없음을 알았다. 데닉과 카야, 그리고 아이들과의 재회와, 앞으로의 삶에 대한 기대와 각오를 축복했고, 두 사람의 무사를 기원하며 최대한 자주 연락을 취하면서 서로의 생활이 안정되는 대로 자쿠에 찾아가 둘을 만나겠다고 다짐하는 것이 그녀가 두 사람에게 해줄 수 있는 최선이었다.

 

모두가 어려울 것이라 예측했으나 자쿠에서의 새로운 삶은 예측했던 것 이상으로 어려울 수 밖에 없었다. 소식을 듣고 제다인들이 모이는 속도보다 더 빠르게 온갖 어중이 떠중이가 먼저 모여들었다. 은하 내전 최후의 전투가 벌어졌던 장소였기에, 신 공화국에 체포되는 걸 두려워하고 도주했던 제국의 패잔병이 잊을만 하면 발견되곤 했다. 애초에 제국 황제의 무기 공장이 있다고 추정되는 장소였던 자쿠에 제국 황제가 수집한 시스 유물들이 있었다는 소문은 입에서 입으로 전해지면서 감춰진 보물의 규모와 가치에 대한 사람들의 망상을 부채질했다. 망가진 드로이드나 무기들의 부품을 노리고 스캐빈저들이 모여들었다. 모여든 제다인들이 떠날 수 있는 방법은 많지 않았고, 어쨌든 그들을 지킬 사람이 필요했다. 베이즈와 치루트는 그들의 기둥이 되어주었고, 두 사람은 서로가 있었기에 쓰러지는 일 없이 살아갔다 — 그렇지만, 배고픔에 못 이긴 제다 난민 일부가 약간의 보급품을 노리고 고아원을 습격하는 밤을 치루트와 베이즈가 어느 정도 예상하여 어떤 마음으로 대비했는지는 알 수 없었다. 다만 제국을 향해서는 위협적인 무기도 주저 없이 쓰던 사람이, 고아원을 습격해온 이들에게는 최소한의 방어를 했을 뿐 결정적인 공격을 하는 것을 주저했으며, 그 혼란 속에서 누군가가 겁에 질려 마구잡이로 쏜 블래스터에 의해 쓰러졌다는 결과만이 남았다. 제대로 된 의료시설이 있는 장소였다면 생존가능성이 있었을지 모른다며 카야가 결국 터트리고만 울음을 들으며, 진은 무의식 중에 생각했다. 붙잡았어야 하는 걸까, 매달렸어야 했나. 후회가 밀려왔다. 가지 말라고, 베이즈와 치루트는 자신의 몇 안되는 가족이라고, 소중한 사람이니까 제발 가지 말라고 했어야 하는 걸지도 몰라 — 흐르기 시작한 눈물을 막을 방법이 없었다.  

 

진이 카시안과 보디와 함께 자쿠에 도착했을 때는, 이미 베이즈의 장례는 끝나고 고아원 사람들이 방문객들을 접대하고 있었다. 제다 난민들을 위해 배급제가 시행되고 있는 상황에서 탁아시설로서의 지위를 인정받아 약간 더 배급물품을 받고는 있었으나, 서로가 궁핍한 처지었기에 음식이 차려져있거나 하지는 않았다. 그저 건물에서 가장 큰 축에 들어가는 공간에 각양각색의 의자며 쿠션들이 펼쳐져 있었고, 아직 고아원에 있는 아이들 중 개중 나이가 많은 아이들이 손님들에게 인사를 하고 편의를 돕는다며 돌아다니는 사이로, 한쪽 구석에 앉은 치루트가 보였다. 슬픔이 가득 찬 공간에 몇몇은 큰 소리로 통곡하고, 많은 사람들이 눈물 흘리며, 죽은 수호자에 대한 존경을 표하고 남은 수호자에게 위로를 표시하고 있는데, 치루트만이 홀로 차분했다. 적어도 그 겉모습만큼은 변하지 않아서, 그 손을 잡고 다시 애써 울음을 참는 진을 향해 오히려 곤란하다는 듯 다정한 미소를 지어보이는 모습만 놓고 본다면 오히려 치루트는 전혀 변함이 없다고 해도 좋을 정도였고, 치루트에 대한 염려로 며칠을 더 묵는 동안에도 치루트의 표정이나 행동에서 큰 변화를 느낄 수는 없었다. 그 이후로도 치루트는 한결 같았다. 고아원에 머물면서 아이들을 지켰고, 고아원의 아이들과 정착지 사람들 중 희망자들을 대상으로 자마-쉬오를 가르쳤다. 이후에도 고아원이 제다 난민들에게 습격당하는 일이 몇 번 벌어졌을 때에도, 치루트는 딱 적절한 선에서 방어했을 뿐, 먼저 적극적으로 적대적 행동을 취하거나 하는 일은 없었다. 그런 선택의 이유가 될 수 있는 건 너무 많았다. 그들은 제다인이었고, 치루트는 마지막 남은 휠스의 수호자였으며, 포스의 가르침은 균형을 강조했고, 강한 자는 약자를 아끼고 보듬어야 한다 — 그렇지만, 아직 미숙했던 그 때의 진은 그 모든 가능한 이유들을 이해는 하면서도, 결국 치루트의 선택을 납득하지는 못했었다. 

 

지금이라면 알 수 있었다 — 치루트가 자기 자신을 지킨다는 것의 의미를. 그렇기 때문에 치루트에게 묻고 싶었다. 그래서 카시안의 장례를 마친 후, 진은 곧바로 자쿠로 향했다. 홀로그램이나 통신을 통해서 자주 연락을 취헸지만, 직접 만나는 것은 거의 삼년만의 일이었다. 그럼에도 연락도 없이 찾아와, 카시안의 부고를 알리며 대뜸 며칠 지내다 가고 싶다고 진이 말했을 때, 아무 것도 묻지 않으며 그저 진의 손을 한 번 잡아주는 것으로 인사를 대신하는 그 모습은 처음 만났을 때의 치루트 그대로였다. 그런 간극을, 지금이라면 이해하며 공감할 수 있었다.

 

며칠을 고아원 아이들을 돌보는 일을 도우며 바쁘게 지냈다. 아이들을 상대로 대련상대도 되어주었고, 카야나 데닉을 도와 청소며 빨래를 돕기도 했다. 물론 치루트와도 함께 시간을 보내곤 했지만, 마치 적절한 때를 기다리고 있다는 양 둘의 대화는 가벼운 주제에 머무르고 있었다. 진이 떠나기 전날 밤에, 아이들이 잠든 걸 확인하고 고아원의 부엌으로 향했을 때, 치루트는 기다리고 있었다는 듯, 구석의 4인용 식탁에 앉아서 차를 마시고 있었다. 그가 앉아 있는 자리 오른편으로 그 옆에 바짝 붙여서 의자가 놓여 있었고, 그 앞으로는 찻잔이 하나 더 준비되어 있었고, 그 위로는 김이 올라오고 있었다. 치루트 옆의 마련된 자리에 나란히 앉자 서로의 어깨가 슬쩍 스치는 정도가 되었다. 진은 앞에 놓여 있는 잔을 향해 두 손을 뻗었고, 조심스럽게 앞에 놓인 잔을 손으로 감싸 쥐었다. 딱 적당한 정도의 열기가 손 안을 채우는 것을 느끼며 진은 슬쩍 옆을 살폈다. 그것이 마치 신호라도 되는 양, 치루트가 자신의 손에 쥐고 있던 잔을 앞에 내려놓았다.

 

“치루트.”

“응?” 

“물어보고 싶은게 있어요.” 

“말해봐.” 

“흔들리고 싶던 — 흔들리고 싶은 때가 아예 없는 건 아니죠?” 

 

한참을 준비했던 질문이었는데도 막상 말을 하고보니 스스로의 어리숙함이 느껴지는 것만 같았다. 그렇지만 이미 알아 들었다는 듯, 치루트는 차분하게 답했다.  

 

“지나치게 쉬운 질문이네. 게다가 네가 이미 답도 알고 있다는 점에서.”  

“그렇다면, 어떻게 — “ 

 

말과 함께 울컥 울음이 밀려나오려고 해서 말을 끊을 수 밖에 없었다. 목에서 터져나오려는 울음을 진은 애써 억눌렀다. 어떻게 견뎠어요? 이런 상실을? 어떻게 견디고 있죠? 채 내뱉지 못한 말들이 끓어서 숨이 막혀왔다. 그 때, 탁자 위로 뻗어진 손이 잔을 부술 것처럼 강하게 쥐고 있는 진의 손을 감쌌다. 

 

“출발점이 달라서 얼마나 도움이 될지는 모르겠지만 — 나는 내 자신으로 살아갈 뿐이야. 아마 결론 자체는 너도 같은 결론을 내렸을 거야.” 

“……출발점이 다르다는 게 무슨 뜻이예요?”

 

진의 시선에 답하듯 진을 향해 고개를 돌린 치루트는 차분하게 답했다. 

 

“나도 감정을 느끼는 존재이기에 아이들과 카야나 데닉이 겪는 어려움을 생각하면 고민할 수 밖에 없어, 좀 더 쉬운 길이 있지 않은가, 하고. 그리고 베이즈의 죽음에 여전히 분노하지 — 상실을 낫게 하는 방법은 없으니, 종종 그 분노가 나를 삼켜버리려는 것 또한 느낄 수 있고. 감정이 아예 느껴지지 않는다거나, 그러한 갈등 자체가 없다면 그건 거짓말이기 이전에, 살아있지 않다는 증명이 될거야. 그렇지만, 나는 믿어. 나는 포스와 함께하고 — “

“포스는 나와 함께 한다.” 

 

자신도 모르게 치루트가 종종 외우는 경구를 동시에 내뱉고 만 진의 귓가에 치루트의 쿡쿡 거리는 낮은 웃음이 들려왔다. 

 

“ —  베이즈는 포스와 함께 하고 있고, 나를 기다리고 있어. 나는 포스 안에서 나와 베이즈가 다시 만날 것을 믿지. 그러니까, 나는 — “ 

 

치루트의 목소리가 조금 작아졌다. 그리고 마치 수줍어하는 소년처럼 미소 지으며 그가 말했다. 

 

“그가 기억하는 모습에서, 그가 사랑하던 내 모습에서 변하고 싶지 않아. 그러니까, 나는 변하지 않아.” 

“치루트 — “ 

 

자신을 부르는 진의 모습에 방금 전의 모습을 지워버리는 듯 치루트는 활짝 웃었다. 그리고 장난스러운 말투로 덧붙였다. 

 

“먼저 가버린 매정한 사람에게 이게 대체 무슨 정성인가 싶지만 말이지.” 

 

치루트의 말투에 진은 웃음을 터트고 말았다. 그렇지만, 베이즈와 함께, 베이즈와 함께 했던 — 모두가 같이 있었던 시절의 기억이 돌아오면서, 웃음은 점차 눈물로 바뀌고 말았다. 한번 터져나온 눈물은 멈출 생각을 하지 않았다. 그러자 치루트의 손이 울고 있는 진의 어깨를 부드럽게 잡아 끌었다. 진은 치루트에게 매달리듯 안겼다. 그리고 그 품에서 카시안을 잃은 후 처음으로 진은 소리내어 울기 시작했다. 아이처럼 울고 있는 진의 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길은 다정했다. 그 우정에 진은 더더욱 자신을 달랠 길을 찾을 수 없었다. 한 마디 말도 하지 못한 채로, 계속 울었다. 그렇지만, 그조차 이해한다는 듯 치루트가 말했다. 

 

“응, 괜찮아, 내가 여기에 있어. 나는 — ‘우리’는 너를 사랑해. 그러니까 너답게 — 담대하게 나아가면 돼.”  

 

손길과 함께 몇 번이고, 몇 번이고 괜찮다는 말이 들려왔다. 쉽게 멈추지 않을 것만 같았던 눈물도 언젠가부터는 많이 잦아 들었다. 다 식은 차였지만, 숨을 고르는데는 충분한 도움이 되었다. 다정한 표정으로 자신을 내려다보는 치루트의 앞에서, 진은 아주 어렸을 적으로 돌아간 것만 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 그리고 혼날 것을 예상하면서도 밉상인 짓을 저지를 수 밖에 없는 아이가 되어, 진은 간사한 욕심을 흘렸다.

 

“치루트, 조금이라도 더 오래 살아달라고 해도 괜찮아요?” 

 

— 날 미워할 거예요? 

 

고요한 새벽녘, 유난히 목소리가 크게 울리는 듯 하여 진은 눈을 꽉 감고 말았다. 차마 고개를 들지 못한 채 안절부절 못하던 진의 머리 위로 맑은 웃음이 울렸다. 그리고 치루트가 진을 다시 한 번 안아주었다. 토닥거리는 손길은 여전히 다정했다.  

 

“걱정하지 마. 베이즈는 날 기다리게 만드는데 선수였으니까 좀 더 기다릴 필요도 있다고 생각해.” 

 

웃음과 함께 다시 한 번 흘러나오기 시작한 눈물은 쉽게 멈추지 않았다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

내 인생의 매 굴곡마다 나는 좋은 친구들을 만났다네, 

시간이 내 곁을 쏜살같이 지나갈 때에도

내 옆을 지켜준 친구들을. 

 

\- 라빈드라나트 타고르, “내 생의 여행” 중 일부. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

삐빅, 소리와 함께 통신이 연결되었다. 

 

“보디 룩 대령님.” 

 

인사를 건내려던 목소리가 멈칫하고, 진의 호칭에 곧바로 말을 멈춘 보디는 진의 말을 기다렸다. 그의 판단력은 언제나 정확하다 - 진은 자연스럽게 지어지려는 미소를 일단은 접어두며 자신의 말을 기다리는 상대방에게 빠르게 말했다. 

 

“퍼스토 오더의 함대가 접근하고 있습니다. 12분 안으로 함대의 전 함선이 집결할 것으로 예측되고 있습니다. 소개작전이 시행되었으며, 위급상황이기에 후보생들 포함 파일럿 전원의 출격명령이 떨어졌습니다. 작전코드는 T-31입니다. 우선 출격 후 파일럿 전원에게 브리핑을 부탁드리겠습니다.”  

 

상대방의 표정을 알 수는 없었지만 진은 자신이 굳이 말하지 않았던 - 말할 수 없었던 사실을 그가 이미 이해했으리라 짐작할 수 있었다. 퍼스트 오더의 군사력은 상상하고 각오했던 정도를 훨씬 넘어섰다. 저항군의 기지는 함락될 것이다. 전투의 원칙이나 성과를 논할 수도 없이, 그저 한 명이라도 더 많이 도주할 수 있도록 하는 동시에 기밀자료를 파괴할 시간을 조금이라도 더 벌기 위하여, 1초라도 더 그들의 접근을 막아야 한다는 필요에 따르는 선택은 고난이도의 작전을 필요로 하지도 않았다. 다만 희생을 요구할 뿐 — 그렇지만 대답은 짧고 명쾌했다. 

 

“알겠습니다.” 

“네, 감사합니다.” 

 

그리고 아주 잠깐의 침묵이 통신을 채웠다. 둘의 대화는 이것이 마지막일 가능성이 너무나 높았다. 예상하는 끝은 언제나 항상 조급함을 불러왔다. 필요한 경우 사기를 북돋우는 인사말을 능숙하게 잘 해내는 진이었음에도, 자신과 반평생을 함께 보냈던 동지이자 친구에게 무어라 말해야 할지 알 수 없어서 망설였다. 그렇지만, 마치 진의 망설임을, 그럼에도 그녀의 본심을 다 알고 있다는 듯, 맞은 편의 상대방이 말했다. 

 

“괜찮아, 진. 고마워.” 

 

그리고 진은 새삼 인지했다 — 보디는 여전히 보디였다. 어떤 일이 일어났어도, 어떤 일이 일어난다 하더라도. 

 

저항연합에서, 그리고 이제는 저항군에서 누구보다도 앞장서서 자신의 몫을 해냄에도 때때로 사람들이 보디가 제다 출신이며, 신 공화국의 영웅임을 기억하고 이해하기 보다는, 그가 한 때 제국 아카데미를 나와 화물선 파일럿으로 복무했단 사실을 더욱 선명하게 떠올리는 경우가 생기곤 했다. 게일런 어소의 메세지를 가지고 그가 전향하여 생겨났던 희망 대신, 그의 배신에 방점을 찍는 사람도 때로는 있었다. 그럼에도 자신을 잃지 않으며 결코 꺾이거나 굴하지 않는 자세로, 진이 그를 처음 만났던 스물 다섯 살 때의 미소를 여전히 지어보이며 오늘을 살아나가는 또 다른 한 명의 강한 사람. 

 

진은 레이와 츄바카의 전투 보고 후에 모두가 레아에게 인사를 마치기를 기다리던 때의 자신을 떠올렸다. 그 때에도 맨 마지막에 그저 레아와 한 번의 포옹을 나눴을 뿐이었다. 팔을 풀기 직전 레아가 “고마워요”라고 한 마디를 속삭였던 것이 전부였을 뿐, 이후로 두 사람은 그 날에 대해서는 이야기하지 않았다. 그렇지만 서로 주고 받는 시선 속에서, 진은 레아와 온전한 이해를 나누었으며, 서로에게 완전한 신뢰를 주고 받았다. 보디와 자신 또한 애초에 굳이 말이 필요한 사이 또한 아니었다. 치루트가, 베이즈가, 그리고 카시안이 그러했다. 각자가 자신의 몫을 알았고, 자기 자신의 자리에 있음으로 서로를 지켰다 — 그러므로, 이것이 끝이어도 괜찮았다. 서로에게 미안함도 아쉬움도 없는. 다만, 그렇기에 전하게 되는 우정을 부디 알아주기를 바랄 뿐. 

 

“보디 — 네게 나의 포스가 함께 하길.” 

 

진의 인사에 바로 이어지는 답은 없었지만, 그가 짓고 있을 미소를 상상할 수 있었다. 진은 자신도 모르게 미소를 지었다. 비록 보이진 않겠지만, 진은 보디 또한 두려움이나 불안감 따위 없이, 온전한 이해로 진을 이해하고 있음을, 서로의 우정의 깊이를 확인할 수 있음을 확신했다. 그리고 보디가 차분한 목소리로 말했다. 

 

“진, 나의 포스가 너와 함께 하길.” 

 

통신 종료를 알리는 삐, 소리와 함께 귓가에서는 더 이상 어떤 소리도 들려오지 않았다. 그렇지만, 진은 어떤 두려움도 망설임도 없이 레아를 찾아 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 퍼스트 오더가 다가오고 있었다. 설령 오늘을 살아 남는다고 하더라도, 앞으로 이 전쟁이 어떻게 진행될지, 그리고 자신은 어떻게 될지 알 수 없었다. 많은 희생이 있었고, 많은 희생이 있을테지만 그럼에도 절망에 먹히지 않을 자신만큼은 확실히 있었다. 그리고 자신은 자신의 최선을 다해 자신의 몫을 살아왔다 — 여기까지 왔다. 부끄러움 없는 삶이었다. 모두의 덕분이었다. 그렇기에 자신에게 어떤 결말이 찾아오더라도 진은 어떠한 후회도, 망설임도 없이 그를 받아들일 준비가 되어 있었다. 

 

자신은 운이 좋았다 — 그것으로 충분했다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

기꺼이 나 살았으며, 기꺼이 죽노라, 

그리고 나의 의지로 이 몸을 뉘이나니. 

\- 로버트 루이스 스티븐슨, “장송곡” 중에서

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
